De cumpleaños y más desgracias
by Kvr0kii
Summary: Donde Amaya se estresa por el cumpleaños de Taiga, Kyoichi lo empeora y Hitomi... bueno, es Hitomi (?). One Shot, TaigaxOC, KyoichixOC


Cuando Amaya ingresó al instituto Kurosaki, a todos les dio la impresión de ser una chica ruda y problemática, por lo que evitaban cualquier tipo de contacto con ella, incluso si se trataba de aislarla. Claro, esos prejuicios no se alejaban mucho de la realidad, pero cuando le daban motivos para serlo; si le preguntaban cómo se describía, ella, o sus amigos, o su novio, probablemente dirían que tenía un carácter fuerte y despreocupado, pero muy carismático. Quizás eso compensaba sus defectos.

Fuera de eso, podía ser una chica dulce, aunque ésto le durara por unos segundos, y su novio Taiga no era la excepción. Claro está que, cuando estaban solos, se daban todos los mimos que quisieran. Su grupo lo sabía bien, pero el hecho de ya ser una mujer hecha y derecha no significaba que no tuviera sus preocupaciones.

Oh sí, chicos, lo que leyeron.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba en el salón, durante el largo receso en que todo el mundo almorzaba; o casi todo el mundo, pero ése no es el punto. Mientras ella garabateaba con aburrimiento el borde de la página de su libro de texto, buscando distraerse, Kyoichi estaba sentado frente a ella, con la espalda contra la pared, con los auriculares puestos y viendo algo en su celular.

El mismo celular que tenía desde que lo conocía, el cual tenía entendido... ya tenía más de cinco años y pasaba más deteriorado que funcional.

-¿Algún día vas a renovar ese pedazo de chatarra? -le preguntó, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo.

-La pobreza no me lo permite -Amaya alzó la única ceja que se le veía-. No me mires así; no cago dinero y Dan no me paga.

-Ese tipo ya estaría en prisión.

-Como sea -volvió la vista a la pantalla.

Casi al mismo tiempo, apareció Hitomi con un vaso de frutas y se sentó al lado de novio. Faltaba Taiga, pero él se había ausentado gracias a una gripe, así que, por el momento, el grupo estaba completo.

-Dime, Kyo, ¿qué se siente estar rodeado de dos bellas mujeres? -bromeó la emo.

-Crecí rodeado de mujeres, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-Entonces, ¿con quién estás coqueteando? -hizo alusión al celular. Kyoichi la miró raro.

-Está viendo un meme -intervino Hitomi, aguantando la risa.

-Amaya, ¿todo bien en casa?

-¿Uh?

-Ah, lo digo porque tienes el libro abierto.

-Kyo, eso suena mal.

-¿Por qué malpiensas todo lo que digo? -rodó los ojos, haciendo reír a las chicas.

-Piensa que es como cuando el profe de Filosofía le dice a los chicos que tienen la tienda abierta.

-Qué original, y no me cambies el tema.

-¿Está mal querer estudiar?

-Amaya, tu nombre y la palabra "estudiar" no van de la mano, al menos en humanidades, y si querías fingir hacerlo, mínimo hubieras pasado página.

-¿La materia es difícil?

La pareja compartió miradas y volvieron a mirarla-. Habla.

Amaya suspiró. La conocían tan bien.

-Taiga estará de cumpleaños y no sé qué regalarle.

-Vaya, suerte con eso -Kyoichi volvió la vista a su celular.

-Qué buen amigo eres -ironizó.

-Igual me quieres -bloqueó el celular y la miró-. Honestamente, ¿qué esperas de alguien que no celebra cumpleaños? Además de cagarla, claro.

-Yo tampoco celebro el mío -dijo Hitomi, comiendo un trozo de sandía.

-Son los peores amigos del mundo.

-Así nos amas -señaló el rubio.

-Al menos dime qué te gustaría en tu cumpleaños.

-Con su presencia, me basta; Taiga siempre insistía en ir a la playa y encender bengalas.

-Amaya, es Taiga -dijo Hitomi-. Le gusta lo sencillo, tanto como a Kyoichi, pero no vas a comparar a un chico _tumblr_ con alguien tan loco como Taiga.

-Exactamente, ¿por qué soy un chico _tumblr_?

-Tienes el estilo.

-Bueno, ¿me van a ayudar o no?

Hitomi miró a su novio-. ¿En serio preguntas eso, Amaya?

-¿Por qué me miras como si me obligaras a confesar que oculté un cadáver en mi patio?

-¡¿Ocultaste un cadáver?! -exclamaron las chicas.

-¿Por quién me toman?

-Kyo, no sé tú, pero a veces haces y dices cosas que nos hacen dudar si saliste de un manicomio -señaló la emo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Molestar a tu madre con memes -mencionó Hitomi.

-Tirarle una silla a Kovalev -mencionó Amaya.

-Quemar hormigas.

-Tomar una araña de rincón como si fuera una tarántula.

-No olvidemos la vez en que bebiste vodka y casi mataste a tu jefe.

-Ah, qué lindo, pero si Gabu trata de matarme, no le dicen nada porque es un niño -Kyoichi rodó los ojos.

-No puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica -puntualizó Hitomi.

-Además, el único cadáver que tengo en el patio es el hámster de mi hermana.

-Kyo... -Amaya pasó una mano por su rostro.

-Hey, en mi defensa, a mí no se me ocurrió echar veneno para ratas mientras Nemo estaba suelto.

-A veces me pregunto en qué pensaba Makoto al ponerle a su hámster el nombre de un pez -dijo Hitomi.

-Y eso que no le puso Firulais -el comentario hizo que Amaya estallara en carcajadas.

Cabe recordar que su risa era lo más fino que existía.

Que se note el sarcasmo.

-El retraso es de familia. Diría todos los nombres de la lista, pero no estamos hablando de lo poco que debía querer mi hermana al pobre roedor.

Con eso, Amaya dejó de reír.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó la platinada.

-Te llevas bien con sus padres, hasta podrías pedirles consejos a ellos -sugirió Kyoichi-, y Gabu no es muy santo que digamos; si le pides que le gaste una broma que lo deje en coma, éste va y lo hace.

-Pero sus padres lo matarían -acotó Amaya.

-¿Y? Moriría feliz.

-¡Kyo, por favor, ahórrate tus comentarios homicidas! -el rubio no hacía más que reír de ver a su amiga con ataque.

-Hablando de bromas -ambos miraron a Hitomi-. Gabu podría gastarle una broma, no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para distraerlo; ahí podrías... no sé, ¿organizar una fiesta?

-¿Una fiesta? Qué cliché.

-Pues hazla original -con el tenedor, picó una uva verde y se la metió a su novio en la boca-. Y tú come, que estás muy flaco.

Kyoichi frunció el ceño. Quiso decirle que ella no se quedaba atrás con su contextura, pero mejor no decía nada y masticaba la pequeña y ácida fruta.

El receso acabó y comenzó la última clase del día, donde, si no estaban haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantenerse despiertos y prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor, estaban en modo zombie, a punto de dormirse. Luego, estaba Amaya, que seguía con su crisis de afecto (?), si es que se le podía llamar así, mirando por la ventana, pero de igual manera, escuchando al profesor.

Claro, no parecía estar lo suficientemente atenta si no notó en qué momento acabó la clase y sus compañeros comenzaban a irse.

-¿Es mal momento para vender sus órganos al mercado negro?

-¿Qué? -volvió a la realidad y miró a Kyoichi.

-So.

-Hitomi, ¿por qué no conseguiste un novio normal?

-Lo normal es aburrido -rió la chica. Era algo raro que lo dijera la más normal del grupo.

-Chicos, ¿están ocupados ahora? -cambió de tema.

-Sinceramente, eso deberías preguntárselo a Kyoichi.

-No trabajo por estos días -el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Suficiente para mí -Amaya guardó sus cosas a velocidad luz y arrastró a la pareja con ella a quién sabe dónde.

* * *

En algún momento, se encontraron con la menor de los Shido en la calle, junto con sus amigos. Sinceramente, no era su deber acompañarlos en lo que sea que fueran a hacer, pero ya que tenían mucho tiempo libre, decidieron seguirlos sin llevarle la contraria a la emo.

Claro, esa regla de no llevarle la contraria y hacerla rabiar era cada vez más rota por Kyoichi. Era bien sabido por todos que el chico no apreciaba su vida y que no le importaba si Amaya lo empujaba a la carretera para que un auto le pasara por encima.

Ahora... la emo no lo haría por respeto a su familia, sobre todo a Makoto.

-A ver, piensa -dijo Hitomi, mientras veían artículos de anime en la vitrina de la tienda-. ¿Qué le gusta a Taiga y qué crees que le gustaría?

-¿Por qué tengo que pensar yo? Ustedes también deberían saberlo.

-¿Por qué es tan común bloquearse en estas situaciones?

-Kyo, deja de hacer apoyo moral y di algo.

-Algo -fue la vaga respuesta del rubio.

A Amaya la rodeó un aura oscura.

-¡¿En serio estás ayudando?!

-Hey, tú me arrastraste hasta aquí.

-¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte!

-Oh, gracias por decirlo.

Kyoichi iba a cruzar la calle de camino a su casa, pero la loca de su amiga se colgó a su espalda como koala, rogando que no se fuera.

-Amaya, un koala es menos pegajoso

-¡También es menos enojón!

-¡No es enojón hasta que lo mojas!

-No se peleen -intervino Makoto.

La escena llamaba la atención de cada transeúnte, pasando de la extrañeza a la diversión, y algún que otro joven grabando como si fuera la mejor comedia que hayan visto.

-Chicos, en serio, dejen de pelear -habló Hitomi entre risas.

-No estoy haciendo nada -Kyoichi se cruzó de brazos.

Literalmente, no estaba haciendo nada; estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar quitarse a Amaya, quien insistía en moverse como mono koala y lo mordía. Era como tratar con un niño pequeño.

Con eso, quedaba claro que el rubio era el segundo más normal del grupo. Después de Hitomi, claro.

Al final, Amaya lo soltó y volvieron al tema.

-Se supone que muchas cabeza son mejores que una -dijo Kakeru-. Piensen en qué le gusta a Taiga.

-BTS.

-¡Kyoichi, te voy a matar! -Amaya lo amenazó, mientras el rubio sólo la miraba hacer su berrinche.

-¿No has pensado en comprarle algún libro? -todos voltearon a ver a Gabu-. Digo... le gusta leer.

-¿Algún libro que tenga en mente?

-Oh, eso no lo sé.

-Taiga es infantil; regálale cualquier libro de fantasía y será feliz -dijo el rubio.

-Hiciste verso sin mayor esfuerzo -esta vez, fue su amigo el que la miró con cara de poker.

-¿No quieren entrar a una tienda y ver opciones? -dijo Hitomi-. Estamos llamando mucho la atención.

-¿Segura que somos nosotros y no Shido? -preguntó Sho.

-¿Qué tengo que ver?

-Bueno, esas chicas llevan un buen tiempo mirándote.

El grupo volteó a ver a otro grupo de cuatro chicas, que efectivamente miraban al rubio. Éstas, al notar su mirada, la apartaron enseguida, como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque de igual manera, le dedicaban miradas, intentando ser disimuladas.

Voltearon a ver a Kyoichi, quien se movió sólo para comenzar a caminar, tomando la mano de Hitomi en el proceso, y logrando que las chicas se desilusionaran. Siendo alguien tan atractivo físicamente, ya era costumbre acaparar miradas hasta de los animales, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera sentirse incómodo. Todo lo que podía hacer es ignorar o irse a otro lugar.

O dejar en claro con un simple gesto que no estaba solo (?).

Por sugerencia de Gabu, habían ido a una librería por si encontraban algo. Realmente, los chicos pensaban que la emo exageraba un poco, pero de todas formas, lo entendían si quería, por una vez en la vida, darle un bonito detalle a su novio.

Y también porque Amaya solía dejar las cosas a última hora.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, los más jóvenes viendo cómics y la pareja buscando algún libro que necesitaran o les llamara la atención, mientras que Amaya buscaba en su celular algún indicio de lo que le podría gustar a su novio. Ni las conversaciones en grupo le daban una pista. Suspiró y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Estaba segura de que cuando comprara algo, se le iba a ocurrir algo mejor el mismo día en que su novio envejecía.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Volteó a ver al chico a su lado, le ganaba en estatura como casi todo el mundo, pero con algo de suerte y no tenía que mirar al techo, como sucedía con Taiga y Kyoichi. Bueno, Hitomi también era más alta por unos cuantos centímetros, pero eso no venía al caso. Su remera verde y pantalones negros delataban que era empleado del lugar, eso y que además llevaba un carrito repleto de libros.

-Sí.

-Genial, ¿qué necesitas?

-Un manual de cómo pegarme un tiro por no saber qué regalarle a mi novio -el chico rió.

-¿Sabes qué género le gusta?

-De todo un poco, aunque se inclina más por la ficción -se encogió de hombros. Lo miró, y milagrosamente el chico no se asustó por su apariencia-. ¿Eres gay?

-¿Qué? No -frunció el ceño. Esa chica era bastante rara.

-Si lo fueras y tuvieras novio, ¿qué le regalarías por su cumpleaños?

-Bueno... -se rascó la nuca- es algo difícil de responder, incluso teniendo novia y también me dan esos bloqueos mentales sobre qué regalarle -rió nervioso-. Si no me conformo con darle algo grande y caro, me voy por los pequeños detalles, como chocolates, una tarjeta, algo hecho a mano...

-¿Manualidades?

-Sip -sonrió-. Piensa en que si te ama, apreciará cualquier cosa que venga de ti, incluso si es un cabello tuyo -ambos rieron.

-No había pensado en eso, gracias... -leyó el nombre en su placa- Takuya.

-A tus servicios -hizo un saludo militar, volviendo a reír-. Si vuelves, me debes contar cómo te fue...

-Amaya.

-Amaya -repitió, con una sonrisa-. Ese chico tiene suerte.

Ambos se despidieron y Amaya volvió con sus amigos, que observaban curiosos toda la escena. Al parecer ya no tenían nada que hacer, por lo que salieron al encuentro con el rubio, quien salió a tomar aire. El chico estaba metido en el celular, escribiendo algo, y Amaya pudo ver que hablaba con Taiga antes de que su amigo bloqueara el celular.

-¿Ya pensaste en algo? Porque supongo que cualquier cosa sería mejor que regalarle un gel para arreglarle ese shuriken que tiene de cabello.

-Sip, sólo un pequeño cambio de planes -todos la miraron intrigantes-. A ti se te da bien lo manual, ¿me ayudas?

-Se me había ocurrido algo así, sólo no pensé que llegarías a eso, considerando tus pobres habilidades...

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué? Las cosas como son -el rubio reía, mientras la teñida lo golpeaba en el brazo-. ¿Y bien?

La emo le dijo al oído lo que tenía planeado, a lo que el otro ensanchó su sonrisa.

* * *

Los días habían seguido su curso y Taiga había regresado, lanzándose sobre el rubio como el amigo gay que era (?). Sin serle infiel a Amaya, claro está.

Faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños del pelinegro y sus amigos ya estaban afinando los últimos detalles, incluso Gabu había hecho su aporte y se ofreció a distraer a su hermano en los que su familia y amigos ordenaban todo.

¿Y Kyoichi? Bueno, lo habían obligado a no decir ni pío porque sus comentarios eran algo de lo que había que temer, a pesar de que era alguien bastante discreto.

Después de clases, Taiga acompañó a Amaya hasta su casa, como acostumbraba a hacer. Había entrado un par de veces ahí, pero era algo que la emo solía impedir, debido al ambiente frío, y no quería que su novio se sintiera incómodo. Esos días no eran la excepción, por lo que ella podía seguir con sus planes con normalidad, y fingiendo que no estaba preparando nada grande para su cumpleaños.

-Estoy cansada -se quejó, haciéndolo reír.

-Quedan unos meses, el año se pasa volando.

-Taiga, un minuto se siente como un siglo.

-Oh, vamos, tampoco exageres.

-Quiero ver que le digas eso a Kyo.

-Ese loco me mataría -ambos rieron-. ¿Estás lista para el examen?

Algo que todos sabían era que el desempeño de la chica en el instituto era regular, ni muy malo, ni muy bueno, pero no se había salvado del riesgo de repetir el año, lo que en Kurosaki equivalía a una expulsión. Eso era meramente por dificultad en el área científica; cualquiera pensaría que, por su actitud despreocupada, se pasaba los estudios por el culo, pero sólo sus amigos sabían que ella no se esforzaba si no le costaba, a diferencia de los números y las ciencias, con lo que se esforzaba el doble.

Y también sabían que eso era algo que le afectaba emocionalmente; no lo demostraba porque no quería preocuparlos, pero demasiadas emociones la hacían colapsar.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude? -preguntó al notar que su novia se había quedado en silencio y su sonrisa se había ido.

-Está bien, Kyo me ha estado ayudando estos días -admitió. No sólo estaban en los detalles del cumpleaños, también habían aprovechado esos tiempos para estudiar.

-Eso es bueno, aunque has pasado mucho tiempo con él, ¿no?

-Tú sabes, no quiero repetir el año -se encogió de hombros-. Y bueno, él vive constantemente estresado, no quería llegar al extremo de pedirle ayuda, pero él dijo que no tenía problema, que le servía para estudiar.

-Él no necesita estudiar -sonrió Taiga-, pero es bastante inseguro y está alcanzando su límite, incluso su madre prácticamente lo obligó a tomarse unos días en el trabajo.

-Sí, ahora se ve más tranquilo -sonrió.

Llegaron a la puerta de su casa. Sinceramente, Taiga no quería separarse, pero tenía cosas que hacer y Amaya también, no quería interrumpirla. Aún así, le dio un beso largo para compensarlo. Amaya entró a su casa y su novio se fue.

Corrió hasta su habitación, sacó las cosas de su mochila para reemplazarlas por las que iba a usar para estudiar, guardó una bolsa de papel, se cambió de ropa y volvió a salir, corriendo en dirección a la casa del rubio.

-Hasta que llegas -bromeó Hitomi al abrir la puerta.

-Al menos llego -guiñó un ojo.

Ambas rieron y fueron a la sala, donde estaba toda la familia reunida, con amigos incluidos. La tarde pasó volando entre los preparativos, bromas, risas y más detalles que hacían un momento ameno.

* * *

El gran día había llegado y la suegra estaba corriendo de un lado para otro, al igual que Amaya, mientras que sus amigos estaban de apoyo moral inflando globos multicolores.

Esa mañana, Gabu había arrastrado a Taiga con la excusa de que necesitaba comprar materiales para la escuela, y ya llevaban demasiadas horas que los chicos aprovecharon para organizar todo.

Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar "organizar" a suegra y novia al borde de los nervios, la pareja inflando globos, Kyoichi soltando comentarios que empeoraban la situación, jugando con los globos, reventándolos a propósito... en fin, haciendo un desastre y divirtiéndose con las caras de odio que le dedicaba su amiga.

-¿Y el pastel? -preguntó Hitomi.

-¿Ordenaron un pastel? -el rubio soltó el globo que hacía honor a su cabello y éste voló por toda la sala.

-En realidad, lo horneamos -dijo Amaya, con una cara de poker-. ¡Deja de jugar con los globos!

-Pobre Taiga, va a morir envenenado por su pastel de cumpleaños.

-¡No todos somos prodigios como tú!

-¿Cuál prodigio? Si no sé hacer postres.

-Este- ¡AH! -chilló ante el estallido-. ¡Deja de reventar globos!

-Relaja la vena, pendeja -agarró otro globo de la bolsa que reposaba en su regazo.

-Yo haré eso -se lo arrebató-. Tú anda a ver el pastel.

-¿Segura que no es engrudo?

-¡KYOICHI!

El susodicho se marchó, aguantando la risa, a lo que la emo rodó los ojos y empezó a inflar los globos. Hitomi, por su parte, reía por la escena; su amiga estaba demasiado tensa.

-¿Cómo lo soportas? -suspiró.

-La costumbre, carnal -bromeó-. Y bueno, no es como si haya dicho alguna mentira.

-¡El pastel no es engrudo!

-Claro que no, sólo es una mezcla rara y repugnante compuesta por harina, huevos-

-¡KYOICHI, YA CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA CON LA QUE BESAS A HITOMI!

-Si fuera puta, cobraría -el chico se asomó por la puerta.

-Kyo, ¿quién pagaría por besarte?

-La verdadera pregunta es "¿quién no lo haría?" -acotó Hitomi.

Claro, ser la novia de un chico que constantemente recibía distintas muestras de afecto cada día no era fácil; al principio, parecía imposible lidiar con la inseguridad que originaban tales acciones, pero acabó acostumbrándose después ver tantas veces a Kyoichi rechazar cada una de las propuestas, ignorar los regalos y confesiones, y no disimular su incomodidad.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? -Kyoichi frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo va el pastel? -cambió de tema.

-No me gustan los dulces, pero no creas que le voy a dar ese vómito de alien a mi hermana.

-¿Cuál vómito de alien? -el terceto volteó hacia la puerta, encontrándose a los niños con más materiales.

-Lo que aún no han limpiado del horno.

-Kyo, te va castigar el karma -Amaya lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Verte cada día de mi vida ya es suficiente karma -volvió a sus asuntos, ignorando la cara de indignación de la emo.

-¡Te vetaría si no te quisiera tanto!

Los chicos reían por cada estupidez que se les ocurría a ese par.

-Ahora en serio, no sé nada sobre dulces, pero estoy seguro de que un pastel no se ve así.

Abrir el horno supuso una ola de calor, pero eso era fácil de soportar en un día bastante fresco, tirando a frío, y siendo más importante el... engrudo, o vómito, como le llamaba Kyoichi, sólo para acabar con los nervios de su amiga. El intento fallido de pastel aún no estaba listo, y aún así, se había quemado y hasta deformado.

-Bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre? -preguntó la platinada. Sho levantó la mano.

-Sho, a veces me dan ganas de matarte, pero no quieres comer eso -admitió Kyoichi.

-Kyo, ¿a ti te pagan por ser sincero?

-¿Y qué gano con mentir? Además de fallar en el intento -Amaya pasó una mano por su cara-. Mejor compramos un pastel y se acaba el problema.

-Pero ¿qué tipo de pastel le gusta a Taiga?

-¡No sé! ¡Él come de todo, hasta si le regalas un pastel de perro, será feliz!

-Cariño, me das miedo -a Hitomi le bajó una gota.

-Sólo vayan a la tienda y compren cualquier cosa que no tenga orígenes humanos o animales -dijo Amaya.

-¿Sabes que casi todo viene de los animales? Digo... la gallina pone los mismos huevos que tú usas para hacer un pastel.

-Kyo, sólo compren un puto pastel que no sea un animal mutilado.

-Chicos, hay niños aquí -intervino la platinada.

-¿Y eso qué? Ya deben estar acostumbrados a la estupidez verbal de Kyo.

Amaya volvió a sus asuntos, dejando al grupo en la cocina, con la duda de qué hacer con el pastel.

-Entonces... -dijo la platinada, viendo cómo su novio pellizcaba el pastel para llevarse esa pequeña miga a la boca, terminando por dirigirse al lavavajillas y beber agua, mientras el resto reía-. ¿Muy malo?

-Es la cosa más asquerosa que he probado, después del bicarbonato, claro -cerró la llave.

Hitomi también pellizcó el bizcocho y hizo una mueca.

-Me va a dar un coma diabético -también se fue a lavar la boca, mientras Kyoichi tomaba el pastel para tirarlo a la basura-. ¿En serio lo botaste?

-Tomi, nadie se iba a comer esa cosa, además, ¿qué querías? ¿Dárselo al perro?

-Taiga no tiene perro.

-Él no, pero los vecinos sí -Hitomi rodó los ojos y juntó agua entre sus manos. Kyoichi miró a los niños-. Ustedes ayúdenla en lo que puedan; nosotros iremos a comprar esa cosa del demonio.

-Después de tantas horas molestándola, ¿se te ocurre decir algo coherente? -rió Hitomi, cerrando la llave.

-¿Decirle que todo tiene origen animal es incoherente? -alzó una ceja-. Además, en mi defensa, sabía que el pastel iba a quedar mal y le sugerí que comprara uno; si ella no quiso hacerme caso, ya es problema suyo.

Hitomi rodó los ojos, aún riendo.

Al final, Makoto fue a ayudar a Amaya, Sho y Kakeru fueron a inflar los globos y la pareja salió.

* * *

Después de tantas horas recorriendo tiendas, comprando los malditos materiales de Gabu, los hermanos Samejima habían parado en un local de comida rápida para descansar. También habían pasado por una pastelería antes, donde el pelirrojo había comprado un cupcake de chispas de chocolate para compensarle a su hermano lo mucho que estaba arruinando su cumpleaños por distraerlo, pero es que ya habían pasado varias horas y aún no recibía un mensaje para avisar que ya estaba todo listo.

Así que... llevaban un montón de bolsas de materiales para elaborar una maqueta. Ni siquiera sabían de dónde habían sacado tanto dinero.

-¿Te falta algo más?

-Mmm... ¿porcelana?

-¿Qué escuela pide porcelana como material?

-Habla el chico cuyo instituto exige lo más extraño que pueda existir, ¿en qué instituto te permiten hacer bombas de humo?

-Touché...

Gabu apartó la mirada y se tensó al ver a la pareja, con la que cruzó miradas. Pudo ver cómo el rubio retrocedía, agarrando la mano de Hitomi, para irse por otra dirección. No pudo contener la risa por la situación.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Taiga, volteando a ver lo que miraba su hermano, pero no encontró nada.

-Ah, nada, sólo recordé un meme.

-Ah, ¿sí? -el pelinegro alzó una ceja, divertido-. ¿Cuál de todos?

-¿Siquiera se puede pensar en un solo meme cuando tu mejor amigo es uno?

-Buen punto... que no me mate por decir eso -ambos rieron.

Por otro lado, la pareja había olvidado su objetivo por un momento por ocultarse del mayor de los Samejima, pero al final, recuperaron su propósito y entraron a una pastelería cualquiera.

-¿Cómo sé si los pasteles no están envenenados? -preguntó Hitomi, levantando un pastel de merengue.

-Creo que no es una pregunta adecuada para hacer en una pastelería -Kyoichi miró de soslayo a una empleada que estaba por ahí, que miraba la escena con cara de poker.

-¿Qué clase de pastel le gusta?

-Hitomi, sólo agarra uno, no es como si Taiga no se lo fuera a comer de todas formas -la platinada alzó la ceja-. No me mires así, sabes que es verdad.

-Bien, pero debe ser algo que le guste a todos.

-¿A todos?

-Sí, ¿por qué...? -cayó en sus palabras-. A ti no te gusta el dulce.

-Y sin embargo, estoy contigo.

Hitomi apartó la mirada, completamente sonrojada. Era increíble que, aún conociéndolo desde pequeña, sus acciones siempre la sorprendieran cuando decía o hacía cosas como si fuera lo más normal.

Bueno, en teoría, sí era normal; él sólo estaba siendo honesto, no es como si hubiera cambiado de cuerpo con Gabu y ahora él planeara dominar el mundo (?).

Eso sí que sería raro.

-Mejor paguemos y vámonos ya, Amaya debe estar en crisis -agarró un pastel de chocolate y se dirigió a la caja. Kyoichi soltó una pequeña risa antes de seguirla.

* * *

**_Pelirrojo del Mal  
_**_Ya no sé con qué distraerlo_

_**Cuñada Favorita  
**¿Vienen de regreso?_

**_Pelirrojo del Mal_**_  
Seh, al menos no dejé los materiales para última hora jeje_

Amaya suspiró con pesadez y bloqueó el celular. Al menos ya habían terminado de decorar y sus suegros se encargaban de la comida, sólo faltaba el pastel, por el que, por cierto, estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Volvió a desbloquear el aparato y marcó el número de su amigo, poniéndolo en altavoz. Dudaba de que le contestara porque, en primera, el celular de Kyoichi estaba demasiado muerto que casi no recibía llamadas, y en segunda, en caso de que las recibiera, el muy imbécil no contestaba. No sabía si lo hacía a propósito o no escuchaba el celular, cosa que se le hacía bastante ilógica considerando los guturales que tenía por tono.

En cuanto contestó, no pudo evitar gritar-: ¡KYOICHI RICARDO MAURICIO MALDONADO DE LA ROSA, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!

-_Deberías dejar de ver La Rosa de Guadalupe_ -dijo el otro como si fuera lo más normal-,_ además, no creo que tener algún gen latino._

El resto miraba a la emo con algo de miedo, aunque por otro lado, escuchar al rubio tan relajado los aliviaba, pero al mismo tiempo, no querían asistir a su funeral.

-¡No estamos hablando de eso! -rugió, y mayor fue su molestia al escucharlo reír-. ¡¿Te parece divertido?! ¡A ver si te parece divertido que te diga que ya vienen de regreso! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁN?!

-_En tu corazón_ -todos cayeron de espaldas.

-Kyoichi...

-_Estamos afuera, idiota, sólo quería molestarte un rato._

Makoto fue a abrir la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba la pareja, Hitomi se aguantaba la risa mientras que su hermano guardaba el celular en el bolsillo.

-Tú sí que no aprecias tu vida -espetó la emo.

-Yo también te quiero, boluda -dijo Kyoichi, entrando a la cocina.

-¡¿Y después niegas tus genes latinos?!

Mientras tanto, durante el camino a casa, Taiga no dejó de revisar su celular cada cierto tiempo, incluso Gabu estuvo a punto de compadecerse y decirle que le estaban organizando una fiesta. El mayor defecto de Taiga era que lograba encariñarse demasiado con las personas, tanto que solían pasarlo a llevar; de hecho, sus amigos siempre lo mantenían con los pies en la tierra. Por eso se le encogió el corazón cuando notó que su semblante decayó después de que sus amigos rechazaron salir con él o hacer algo con tal de no pasar un solitario cumpleaños, todos excusándose de que estaban ocupados.

Vaya sorpresa que se iba a llevar ahora.

-Oye, mamá y papá están en casa -dijo Gabu, cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta-. Cambia la cara, sabes que ellos no lo hicieron con mala intención.

Taiga sonrió. Al menos le quedaba su familia.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la casa, se sorprendió al ver a todos ahí, tanto sus padres como sus amigos y los de Gabu, y bueno... Amaya zarandeando a Kyoichi, quien ni se inmutaba.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó.

-Bueno -empezó su madre, con una sonrisa-. Con tu padre pedimos el día libre en el trabajo, y Amaya estuvo bastante estresada pensando en qué hacer para tu cumpleaños.

-¿Qué?

-Entre todos ayudamos -dijo Sho, con esa sonrisa tan entusiasta que lo caracterizaba-, y bueno, creo que le estresaba más Shido que tu mismo cumpleaños -todos rieron, hasta el mismo rubio, a quien Amaya golpeó en el brazo.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor, supongo -reía Taiga-. Pero ¿cómo lo hicieron? -miró a su mejor amigo-. Kyo, a ti te dieron libre en el trabajo y me dijiste que debías ir a cubrir a alguien, ¿cómo lograste engañarme?

-Me pregunto lo mismo, hasta me sentí mal -admitió.

-Si quisieras serle infiel a Hitomi, no podrías porque te sentirías culpable -se burló Amaya, a lo que todos rieron por lo real que era eso.

-Bueno, ya podemos continuar con el objetivo principal, ¿no? -interrumpió Gabu, al lado de la pequeña Shido, quien cargaba el pastel adornado con las clásicas velas de bengala que nunca se apagan.

-Ustedes quieren hacerme sufrir en mi propio cumpleaños -se quejó Taiga, entre risas.

Por poco necesitaron un extintor para apagar las velas, pero al final no hizo falta, porque todos pusieron de su aporte y algunos se quemaron los dedos por apagarlas.

Para Taiga, nada podía ser mejor. A él le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños, pero no lo demostraba para no molestar al resto, pues sabía que sus amigos tenían buenos motivos para amargarse por esas fechas. Nunca hablaba del tema porque de todas formas, todos tenían sus problemas; sus padres trabajaban, Kyoichi también, y si uno faltaba, no valía la pena organizar una junta. Al final, siempre era Amaya la que lo visitaba en su cumpleaños.

Esta vez, fue diferente y se sorprendió, pero estaba feliz; por fin estaba con toda la gente que quería, incluso los amigos de su hermano.

Después de un tiempo, Kyoichi le pegó un codazo a la emo, quien al captar la señal, se levantó y fue a buscar la razón por la que se quebró la cabeza por semanas. Cuando regresó, le tendió la bolsa a Taiga, quien se sorprendió.

-Pero, Amaya... -musitó, recibiendo la bolsa-, no era necesario.

-Lo era -afirmó Amaya-. Tú siempre haces cosas por nosotros, ya era hora de que te devolviéramos el favor.

-Amaya contribuyó totalmente -se escuchó una tos.

-Kyo, ya cierra la boca -distinto a la situación que habían pasado hasta ahora, la emo rió. No podía enojarse con su amigo cuando sus intenciones fueron las mejores.

El pelinegro rió y abrió la bolsa, viendo su interior, trató de adivinar qué era. No había nada que necesitara o quisiera, además de estar con sus seres queridos, por lo que no sabía qué podrían regalarle sus amigos, si bastante hicieron con organizarle una fiesta.

Vaya que se equivocó.

Lo que había dentro de la bolsa era un álbum de fotos; no cualquier álbum, estaba hecho a mano, con detalles que caracterizaban a cada uno, con dibujos que reconoció enseguida de su mejor amigo, las infaltables fotografías instantáneas que tanto le gustaban, con la descripción de los hechos, y algún objeto que haya guardado por recuerdo, que estaba seguro sacaron de su habitación. Rió al pensar en este hecho; sus amigos y su novia no eran normales, pero así los quería, con sus personalidades únicas.

-¿Quién sacó la foto de cuando me tiraste el borrador? -volvió a reír.

-La líder del club de fotografía -respondió Hitomi, entre risas.

-Pensamos que, si un día pierdes la memoria, esto lo sería -dijo Amaya-. Estas estupideces no merecen ser olvidadas.

-Por supuesto que no -Taiga no podía parar de reír, hasta que llegó a la foto que hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-A que no te la esperabas -sonrió la emo.

-Pero, ¿cómo...?

-Kyo las tenía guardadas en una caja -explicó Hitomi.

-No quería sacarlas, pero de repente eso no parecía tan buena idea -Kyoichi hizo una mueca.

-¿Saiko te entregó todo esto? -Taiga quiso reír al ver a su amigo tan incómodo-. Dime la verdad.

-Fue días antes de regresar al instituto, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cuando iban a volver a Kobe?

-Ajá -el rubio no apartaba la mirada de las fotografías-. Ese mismo día, fueron a visitarme y me entregaron una caja, pero yo no la quise abrir por obvias razones, aún así, la guardé por si un día me animaba a ver su contenido.

-Vaya...

-Supongo que tu cumpleaños terminó por convencerme.

La familia Ishikawa, a lo largo de su vida, había viajado por distintas partes de Japón. Probablemente habían quedado pobres, pero valió la pena si eso sirvió para ver a su hija feliz al menos una vez, antes de su partida. En cuanto murió, su misión había acabado; volverían a Kobe, su ciudad natal. No había nada por lo que debieran quedarse en Tokio, además de la tumba.

El pelinegro sonrió, mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse a cada segundo que pasaba viendo las tomas en las que su fallecida amiga era también partícipe; en algunas no aparecía, éso era porque ella misma era la autora, y de todas formas, quienes la conocían sabían que la niña disfrutaba más de sacar fotos que aparecer en ellas.

-Saiko se habrá ido, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar -habló su madre, con unas sonrisa-. Quieran o no, ella sigue siendo parte de su vida, incluso si ustedes ya la dejaron ir.

-Por cierto -todos levantaron la mirada hacia Gabu-. Deberías aprovechar bien ese álbum, todos somos testigos del esfuerzo que pusieron estos dementes -se refirió a los chicos, mientras le tendía otra fotografía.

La última que se sacaron.

-¿Entraste a mi habitación? -rió.

-Fue por una buena causa -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

-Hey, tampoco exageres.

El salón se inundó en carcajadas.

-Gracias, chicos -dijo el pelinegro una vez que acabó de ver todo el álbum-. Realmente me sorprendieron.

Amaya sonrió y besó la mejilla del chico, quien volteó a verla para plantar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Bueno, ya que todo terminó, ¿alguien quiere pastel? -preguntó la señora Samejima, a lo que los niños se levantaron, mientras el cuarteto reía-. Chicos, ¿ustedes no? -tres de cuatro negaron-. Kyo no responde, ya me quedó claro que no le gusta el dulce -todos rieron.

Mientras el cuarteto veía a los niños y los padres comiendo el pastel, pensaban en todo lo ocurrido ese día. Fue una total locura planear el cumpleaños, que aunque sencillo, salió perfecto.

-Kyo, en dos meses cumples tú -mencionó Taiga, recibiendo la mirada de su amigo-. Sé que siempre te lo pregunto, pero lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras?

-Es cierto -dijo Amaya-. Aw~ cumplirá dieciocho, crecen tan rápido.

El resto rió.

-¿Y bien? -volvió a preguntar.

-Estoy bien así.

_No puedo prometer que las cosas no se romperán,  
pero prometo que nunca me iré.  
__Por favor, quédate  
__Por siempre conmigo_

**James Dean & Audrey Hepburn - Sleeping With Sirens**

* * *

**Quería publicar esto antes de entrar a la U, pero cuando estoy inspirada, no hay quién me detenga XD y nunca he podido escribir historias cortas, creo que eso quedó claro con los capítulos de "La revolución" lol**

**Planeaba escribir una historia de Kyoichi y Hitomi, pero tengo tantas ideas para ellos que me fui por lo más simple XDDD ni siquiera pude seguir escribiendo la otra historia porque la U me consume y la inspiración no llega :v**

**Tomen esto como un regalo (?) jeje**

**Por cierto, esto no estaba planeado para formar parte de la cronología de los hechos de la serie, pero si tuviera que ponerlo, diría que esto ocurrió un mes antes de que quedara la escoba en "La revolución" (?) kasdjaksj**

**Chao chao! **


End file.
